


Relearning Life

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Longstreet (TV)
Genre: Gen, fffc, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: After losing his sight, Mike Longstreet must relearn things he once knew how to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at the FFFC community on Live Journal. Write a fic using only three sentences, based on a prompt. My prompt for this fic was: new.

Mike Longstreet’s fingers moved over the page of the huge book in Braille that sat open on the desk in front of him. The small, raised dots felt strange under his fingertips, making him feel as if he was navigating a foreign landscape, but he knew once he mastered their configurations, he would be able to unlock their secrets and enjoy the pleasure of reading again. He never expected to have to learn to read again at his age, but losing his sight had taught him that he’d have to re-learn many things in his new life, a life he would live in perpetual darkness.


End file.
